What A Dream
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: This is based on a dream I had of Roman the other night. Moved from Tumblr


**What A Dream **

**Authors Note:**** This is based on a dream I had of Roman the other night. I hope this will hold you over until I finally get Two Worlds Collide updated :)**

**Warnings:**** Smut**

* * *

Jessica walked into the house and sets her purse on the coffee table along with her keys and phone. She reached down and took her heels off then laid her jacket over the back of the couch. She walked down the hall and looked in Jojo's room to see if she was asleep. When she saw Jojo asleep Jessica pulled her door shut and walked down the hall to her and Roman's bedroom

She walked into the room and placed her heels by her shoes, Jessica realized she hadn't seen Roman and thought that he was in his gym getting a late night work out in. She walked over to the bathroom not thinking about the door being closed as they keep the door closed so Jojo doesn't go in there and mess with anything

Jessica wasn't expecting to see Roman in the shower. She stopped in her tracks seeing Roman in there, he had her back to her so he didn't know she was in the bathroom. Jessica felt herself getting wet as she watched Roman, she licked her lips as she saw the water run over him and the way his arms flexed every time Roman ran his hands through his hair. She stared at the tattoo that adorded his right arm

Her eyes ran over his body looking at his eyes a couple times and the muscles in his back that she loved to claw at when they were "busy" in the bedroom, but what Jessica wanted to see was the front of him. Roman had changed his diet and workout routine which had resulted in his abs being more defined than they once were. There was still more work to be done but she knew Roman was proud of what he had done. She wanted to look over his body and see that thick hung cock between his legs

Jessica closed door quietly locking the door and leaned against the counter. She didn't know Roman had turned around and was staring at her as she turned around. Roman smirked at her leaning his head back letting the water run over him. Jessica bit her lip watching rubbing her thighs together as she was getting wet more and more. She watched as Roman ran his hands over his torso but her eyes kepy going down to his thick cock between her legs

Roman smirked when he realized what she was looking at and started stroking his cock bringing it too life. Jessica moaned softly as his cock sprang up to Roman's stomach and he stroked it a few times. Roman grabbed the body wash and squeezed some out of the bottle on to his chest, Jessica followed the path of the body wash with her eyes as it slid between his pecs and abs. She watched as Roman rubbed it all over his body

He licked his lips and smirked. "You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in?" He asked. The first time either one of them had said something. Jessica smiled unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. She saw Roman's nod of approval as he saw she wasn't wearing anything. He held the door open for her to step in and once she stepped in Roman pressed her against the shower wall attacking her lips

Jessica kissed him back putting her arms around his neck, she moaned though the kiss as Roman grabbed and squeezed her ass pulling her closer and her breasts were pressed against his chest. She pulled away from the kiss and turned around his arms and leaned against him as the water ran over their bodies. Roman began kissing on Jessica's neck biting gently and licked the mark as a bruise began to appear on her neck

Roman cupped her breasts, twirling around her nipples in his hand all while kissing her. He moaned when Jessica grabbed his cock and stroked it. "Right there baby." He whispered in her ear while reaching to grab the body wash again putting in his hands and rubbing on Jessica and cupping her breasts. He slid his hand down her stomach and went between her legs. Jessica moaned leaning her head back against Roman's shoulder.

"Feel good baby?" He asked watching her

Jessica nodded unable to speak. Roman smirked and kissed her, he then pressed her against the wall and kneeled down putting her legs over his shouler and gently blew on making Jessica squirm. He held onto her hips and dove in, Jessica started moaning and grabbed onto the bar for support. Roman began flicking his tongue across her red pink nub while fingering as well

Roman removed his fingers and began eating her out making her moan out, she didn't know if Jojo would be able to hear them if she woke up but she didn't want to take a chance so she bit her lip. The shower wall was fogging not only from the steam of the water but the intense passion of Roman eating her out. He gently bit Jessica's clit knowing that it drove her crazy when he done it. The bathroom was quiet all but the slurrping sounds of Roman and Jessica moaning softly

Jessica began rocking her hips as she could feel her orgasm approaching and Roman felt it too which is why he pulled away and Jessica whined. Roman kissed her keeping her quiet and grabbed at her ass. Jessica sank to her knees and stroked his thick cock smirking. He was well over 9 inches at full hardness and Roman was thankful Jessica didn't have a gag relex which meant she could deep throat him

She looked up at him as she gave kitten licks to the head of Roman's cock before taking him all the way in her mouth. Jessica bobbed her head while she played his balls. Roman ran a hand through his hair and moaned as Jessica gently scrapped her teeth along his length. "God baby you're amazing." He said making Jessica smile at his praises

She moaned around his length sending vibrations through out Roman's body and hollowed her cheeks. She pulled away and licked the head of his cock and the underside and took his balls into her mouth. "Oh fuck baby girl." He moaned

Jessica smirked pulling away and stroked him. "You like that baby?" She asked

"Of course I do but now daddy's gonna pound you." Roman grabbed her up and turned her around pressing her against the wall

Jessica gasped at the rough treatment but then smirked. Roman slapped her on the ass telling Jessica to spread her legs which she did. He ran the tip of his cock across her wet folds before slamming into her. "Oh fuck!" Jessica moaned

Roman smirked and slammed into her over and over again holding onto hips, digging his fingers into her hips not caring if a bruise would be there in the morning. He moved faster and slapped Jessica's ass as she thrusted back against him Roman put his arm around her briging her up to his chest and the movement caused his cock to go deeper inside her causing them to moan as Roman hit her G-spot.

"You like it when daddy pounds you, don't you?" Roman asked rolling his hips into her

Jessica moaned holding onto him. "Daddy asked you a question." He said playing with her clit

"Yes I do." Jessica said

"Yes what?" He asked

"Yes daddy." Jessica moaned

Roman began pounding her again holding her arms behind her back not letting her touch yourself. "Right there daddy. Don't stop." She moaned. He slapped and grabbed her ass admiring the hand prints on them. He pulled out making her turn around and picked up. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and leg legs around his waist. Roman re-entered her turning the water off and stepping out of the shower and sitting on the bench just outside

"You know what to baby." He said

She put her hands on his shoulders and began bouncing up and down on his cock making her breasts bounce in his face and smiling when Roman grabbed them, playing with her nipples and sticking them in his mouth. Jessica began rolling her hips and Roman pulled her into a kiss all while holding onto her hips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she continued to roll her hips

Roman then grabbed her ass for the umpteenth time that night and began thrusting into her making her moan his name over and over. He slapped her ass thrusting faster. "I'm close daddy." Jessica announced

"Me too. You know I can make you cum untouched." He said proudly

"I know that's why I never touched myself." She said

Roman smirked and kissed thrusting into her harder then before. Jessica kept moaning and chanting his name before she came with a loud moan and Roman held her as she came. Her reaction made him spill into her with a moan of her name. Roman smiled at her as they came down from their high and kissed her. "I may have to watch you shower more often." Jessica grinned

"Yeah. Now lets get back in there and take an actual shower." Roman kissed her again and pulled out of her slowly making her moan. Jessica loved it when he pulled it because to her it felt good as it did when he slides into her. Roman helped her up and the two walked into the shower.

* * *

**This was moved from Tumblr **

**R&R **


End file.
